Best Gift
by TCML
Summary: Hermione has a very special gift for Harry; small Ginny bash. Don't like; don't read.


**Title: **_**Best Gift **_

**By: TCML  
>Summary: <strong>_**Hermione has a very special gift for Harry on Yule.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter-JKRowling does**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Looney Tunes **

**Song Inspirations: **_**All I Want For Christmas by Mariah Carey **_

**x-x-x-xWarnings: AU-James and Lily survived, No Voldywarts, etc.x-x-x-x**

**Enjoy and thank you to those who voted on my poll **

**x-x-x-x**

**December 24 2009**

**Potter Manor**

**Godric Hallows**

**x-x-x-x**

"Mummy! Is Santa coming tonight?" Orion James Potter was a fiesty little boy with a temper the size of China. He stomped his feet and pouted whenever he couldn't get what he wanted. Normally Hermione simply rolled her eyes and told her son he needed to _earn _what he got.

"I've got this one, what is it Orion?" Harry, her wonderful husband, she sighed in relief. Well at least she'd get to rest this one out.

As of late, Orion had taken a liking to muggle things like their TV. He watched the show _**Looney Tunes**_ a lot. His favorite character, which confused Hermione, was Daffy. Personally, Tweety was the best character in Hermione's opinion. Lying on her back Hermione sighed and put a hand on her swollen tummy.

She was eight months pregnant and _so _tired. Orion kept her busy and it seemed like he'd never stop running or walking. Since Harry had to train new Aurors he was busy and she'd always end up having to take muggle transportations to Godric's Hallow since Gwenaelle, or urm Healer Malfoy, advised her not to take any magical transportation.

It was still a surprise that it was only five years ago Draco had proposed to Gwenaelle. Gwenaelle's maiden name was Gwenaelle Nott. She studied at Beauxbatons and came out with top ranks. She had a tiny, small, and petite frame that made her look like a little angel but her sass gave her a stubborn touch. From what Hermione had learned Gwen had been Draco's Personal Assistant and supposedly it lead to marriage. Since the birth of their son, Scorpius Lucius, Gwen had become a Healer and Draco took over his father's business.

_Love is such a ... fickle thing_, Hermione mused lying a hand onto her forehead with a sigh. Staring into the ceiling she wondered if what she and Harry had could be classified as 'fickle'. No, she decided their story was just complicated.

It started in fifth year, for her. She didn't know when it started for him, but if she were being honest with herself he looked quite dashing (still did!) in his Yule robes. His hair was a tad bit sloppier than she would've thought appropiate but at the time she had no say. She'd gone with Michael Corner, who was way to touchy-feely for her liking, and wore a dress that one of her closest friends, Lavender Brown, had leant her. Parvati Patil, now Parvati Boot, had done her hair that night. He'd been staring at her all night, making her feel self-concious, and at the end he'd requested a dance from her.

She, shocked, almost turned him down surprised. She didn't turn him down when he invited her to lunch during Hogsmeade weekend. It didn't end there however. Harry's ex-girlfriend, Ginerva Weasley, had targeted her and tried to duel her. Of course, she lost. Well come to think of it, it wasn't as complicated as she thought.

Well, now she was 28 and had a beautiful son with messy brown hair and green large eyes. Apparently, as it was evident from Harry's three younger siblings, Asterio and Minerva (twins) and Daniel, that green eyes was a dominant trait. She wouldn't be surprised if their daughter would have green eyes either.

"'Mione." Hermione looked up at the call of her name. Orion was sleeping peacefully in Harry's arms and Harry was smiling peacefully down at her. She smiled at him and sighed before getting up, using the chair's armrest as purchase.

Harry admired his wife. She had the lightest, chestnut colored hair, and her pregnancy left her glowing. She was delightfully swollen with his daughter, muggle contraptions (brilliant really), and he was plainly in love with the image. Of course he also loved her for so many more reasons. She was brilliant, gorgeous when she read, she had the cutest habits (like biting her lower lip in thought or twirling her hair while reading), and the way she put up with him. The idea that they'd have a family together had sent his heart off into heaven.

"Is it time to go already?" He nodded and let one hand go off of Orion, he was a small little tyke and not heavy at all, to wrap gently around her's.

"Shall we take the bentley or the camry?" She asked in thought.

"Bently. Let's go." Making their way to the car Hermione stopped short of the kitchen door.

"Um, Harry?" She asked gulping her eyes wide as she bit her lip which was trembling. Harry stopped and was about to rush to her when he saw her shake her head.

"My water just broke."

**x-x-x-x**

**December 25 2009 **

**St. Mungo's Hospital**

**Floor Four; Room 28B**

**x-x-x-x**

"Felicitations Hermione, it iz a girl." Draco was glad that his wife was a Healer. His mum approved but the fact that it was Yule night and she had a _'special surprise'_ for him and she had to come in to work just had undoubtly pissed him off. Hell, he'd even had his mum watch Scor for the night. However, he was glad to know that it was Potter's kid she was delivering. So he stood in the doorway, watching with mildly alight eyes.

"Let me go get you a birth certificate." She turned around, surprised to see him but simply rolled her eyes.

"Mon amour, didn't I tell you wait _patiently_ for your surprise?" She asked putting her small hands on her still narrow hips. She seemed to fragile for his liking sometimes.

"I can't wait, love. What is it?" He asked stopping her and wrapping his arms around her tightly.

"I'm pregnant." And suddenly everything went blurry before it became dark and Draco fell soundly to the floor. Twenty minutes later, Lily and James arrived, Luna and Ron were coddling over their goddaughter, Orion was drawing on Draco's face and Gwenaelle was talking to Parvati and Terry. Thirty minutes later the other Weasleys (Molly and Arthur, Bill and Fleur along with Victorie and Dominique, Charlie and Penelope, Percy and Audrey with Molly II and a sleeping Lucy, Fred and Gabrielle with Cornelius, George and Angelina with the twins Roxanne and Fabian) except for Ginny, Sirius and Marceline with their three year old son, Remus and Tonks with Teddy, Draco was awake and chasing Orion about while Gwenaelle and Padma were talking about pregnant life as Padma was in her first trimester with Dean Thomas's child, and lastly, Harry and Hermione had their little black haired daughter back in their arms.

"Merry Yule Tidings, Harry." Hermione whispered leaning up to gently place a kiss on her husband's lips.

"I don't need anything else, love. I have the best gift in the world. I have you and our daughter, Alina-Lily Luna Potter." Harry brushed his lips against her cheek and smiled. The room was surrounded by people who loved them and one another and honestly, isn't that the best Yule gift ever?

"ORION GIVE ME BACK MY WAND!"

**x-x-x-x**

**So yeah! Merry Yu-err-Merry Christmas the great people of the world! (: I'm really happy to have been able to get the courage to start writing again and to be able to post and you reviewers do wonders on my ego. **

**BTW: It's Draco screaming that at the end. [: Murray Christmas!**

**_x-x-x-x-_TCML_-x-x-x-x_ **


End file.
